


Amor de la antigua Grecia

by DaughterOfHermes



Series: ¡Fictober 2019! [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Fictober 2019, Gregory as Zeus, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Sarah Rogers as Deméter, Stephanie as Persefone, Thor as Helios, Tony as Hades
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHermes/pseuds/DaughterOfHermes
Summary: Con ella, el inframundo se llenó de luz y de vida.Sin ella, la tierra se convirtió en fría y estéril.#Fictober #Fictober 2019 Tony x Female Steve





	Amor de la antigua Grecia

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019:
> 
> Multiverso
> 
> Día 8: Mitología
> 
> Pareja: Het Stony.
> 
> los personajes no me pertenecen uwu
> 
> avatar pensados:
> 
> Stephanie Rogers: Natalie Domer
> 
> Sarah Rogers: Jennifer Morrison
> 
> Contexto pa que no me mueran: (Cronos: Howard Stark), (Rea: María Stark), (Atlas: Edward, hermano de Howard del 616), (Hestia: Peggy), (Deméter: Sarah Rogers), (Hera: Ororo), (Hades: Tony Stark), (Poseidón: Arno Stark, hermano de Tony del 616 ), (Zeus: Gregory, hermano de Tony en el Ultimate), (Perséfone: Female Steve Rogers), (Atenea: María Hills), (Apolo: Clint), (Hermes: Pietro), (Artemisa: Natasha), (Thanatos: Quentin), (Hipnos: Bruce), (Caronte: Happy), (Helios: Thor), (Rumlow: Ares), (Volstagg: Hefesto),
> 
> (Sharon: Afrodita) y ya.

Anthony era el hijo varón mayor de Howard, el titán del tiempo. Al igual que sus hermanos (Sarah, Margaret, Ororo y Arno) había sido tragado por el mismo cuando apenas era un niño, dado que su progenitor temía que un día crecieran para derrocarlo, tan cual él hizo con su padre, Isaac.

Lo que no contó es que su madre, la titán María, se hartara de ver a sus hijos ser devorados y salvara al último, Gregory, de tal horrible destino.

Una vez este creció, decidió cumplir con aquella profecía.

Le dio una poción al rey de todos los titanes, quien vomitó a todos sus hijos. Con todos sus hermanos libres, Gregory encabezó la rebelión conocida como Titanomaquia.

Gracias a las armas hechas por los cíclopes, ganaron la guerra y cada titán fue encerrado en el Tártaro (exceptuando a Edward (hermano de Howard) quien fue condenado a sostener la tierra misma con sus brazos y a María, por obvias razones).

Finalmente, con la victoria en mano, Greg decidió repartir el mundo entre los seis hermanos.

Arno tomó el océano y cada mar habido y por haber, Margaret optó por el fuego y el hogar como su área de control. Sarah prefirió mantenerse alejada, escogiendo la naturaleza como hogar; la agricultura y las estaciones en su poder. Ororo consiguió los dones de su madre; ahora era la diosa del matrimonio, las mujeres, el parto y la vida. Greg eligió el rayo y los cielos, coronándose (como era de esperarse) como rey de los dioses, debido a que por él habían ganado la libertad.

A Tony, finalmente, le tocó el inframundo, la muerte. No es que hubiera más opción, ninguno de los otros quería dicho lugar como reino.

En poco tiempo cada uno se instaló en su, ahora, nuevo hogar. Y cada hermano, exceptuando a Peggy (quien ya no quería ser llamada Margaret), había tomado un consorte.

Primero fue Arno, quien eligió a May (una nereida) como compañera permanente. Luego le siguió Greg; primero escogiendo a una hija de Edward, pero luego la tragó temeroso de que esta le diera un hijo que le quitaría el trono (esas dudas ya parecían heredaras). Aun con esto, en poco tiempo, de su cabeza brotó María Hills, diosa de la estrategia en guerra. Ororo fue la escogida para ser la segunda esposa y esta, pronto, tomó el titulo de Reina de todos los dioses.

Anthony no tuvo tanta suerte. Ninguna mujer quería ser esposa del temido dios de los infiernos, aquel que recolectaba las almas y traía la muerte a los hogares. Aquel reino oscuro, lleno de ríos y fuego, no era del agrado de nadie; tampoco ayudaba que Tony no fuera el dios más sociable del mundo, prefiriendo quedarse encerrado, viendo el mundo e inventando, que saliendo y relacionándose con otros.

Pero, como todo en la vida, tanta soledad comenzó a ser dolorosa y agotante. Si no fuera por los gemelos, Quentin, Bruce (los dioses de la muerte pacifica y el sueño respectivamente) y Happy (su barquero) su única compañía serían los difuntos.

Así que, cansado de tanta oscuridad y melancolía, salió de su dominio en busca de alguien que pudiera ser su esposa. Quizás una ninfa o una doncella humana.

Pero conforme las horas pasaban, seguía sin encontrar a nadie que le llamara la atención. Las pocas mujeres que había visto no le eran atrayentes, claro que eran bonitas, pero nada que llamara su atención.

Resignándose, decidió volver al inframundo, más una suave voz detuvo sus intenciones.

Curioso por tan bello sonido, emprendió camino hacia donde nacía aquella melodía. En poco tiempo había llegado a un claro repletó de margaritas, narcisos, lilas y azucenas; del mismo, se escuchaban risas y jugueteos.

Ahora definitivamente estaba interesado. Se adentró más en aquel lugar, viendo como en el medio de aquel campo se encontraba una doncella danzando con un grupo de, supuso, ninfas.

Las ninfas eran muy guapas, no iba a negarlo, pero esa joven les ganaba a todas en belleza.

Sus cabellos eran rubios como los rayos del sol, atados en un moño decorado con flores de distintos colores. Poseía unos ojos celestes como el cielo sin nubes, que brillaban de alegría mientras observaba las travesuras de las más jóvenes a su lado; portaba un vestido azul claro que se pegaba a su piel blanca como leche, delineando la silueta perfecta de la que era dueña. Su cintura se veía estrecha y sus pechos de un tamaño generoso, notándose por la claridad de la prenda que llevaba.

Cerró los ojos, intentando averiguar el origen de aquella bella dama. Lo primero que notó fue la energía de la naturaleza correr por su sangre.

Inmediatamente supo quien era y de donde venía. Sonriendo alegre (algo muy raro en él) se dirigió al monte Olimpo.

Era hora de decirle a su hermano que ya había escogido a quien sería su esposa.

_OoO_

Stephanie sabía muy bien quien era y quienes eran sus padres.

Gregory, el rey de los dioses, duró solo trecientos años siéndole fiel a su esposa. Luego de ese tiempo, aburrido de la monotonía, había buscado nuevas amantes con las que pasar el tiempo; aunque la mayoría de ellas eran humanas, algunas veces tomaba una inmortal como amante.

Ella era el producto de una de esas uniones.

El señor de los rayos había caído prendado de su hermana Sarah, la diosa de la agricultura y fertilidad, y había yacido con ella durante tres noches seguidas, dando como resultado un embarazo.

Sarah no era muy amante de los dioses, viendo con sus propios ojos lo horrible que podían ser (principalmente sus hermanos quienes, a pesar de estar casados, ya había engendrado varios bastardos) y decidió alejarse de todos, creando un palacio para ella y el niño que crecía en su vientre. (Posiblemente esto también tuvo que ver con el hecho de que su hermana Ororo no era muy fan de los hijos de Greg y podía fácilmente atacar al infante mientras aun estaba en la cuna).

Así fue como Stephanie había nacido y se había mantenido hasta su ahora adultez. Alejada de todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre, Stephanie aun era cortejada por varios dioses. No solo por su belleza, si no también por su poder.

Como hija de dos dioses principales, su herencia era fuerte. Era una diosa completa ya desde su concepción (a diferencia de algunos de sus medios hermanos, quienes, si no fueran por su señor padre, jamás habrían alcanzado el monte olimpo o la divinidad) y su poder era bastante codiciado.

Claro, no podía crear Olas destructivas como su tío Arno o liderar un ejercitó a la victoria como su hermana mayor María. Pero si podía crecer desde la nada misma, una nueva tierra fértil y fructífera.

Todo lo que tocaba se transformaba rápidamente en un lugar frondoso donde podrían construirse castillos, cultivarse cualquier planta que se pudiera imaginar y encontrar tanta riqueza como uno quisiera.

Era obvio que, quien la tuviera como esposa, obtendría bienes inimaginables. Era una pena que su progenitora se deshiciera de cada pretendiente que apareciera delante de ella.

(Entre ellos, su medio hermano Clint (el dios de las artes, las flechas y el arco) su otro hermano Pietro (el dios de los ladrones y mensajero de los dioses) su hermano/primo Rumlow(el dios de la guerra sangrienta) y el hermano de este, Volstagg (el dios del fuego y la forja). Aunque debía admitir que se hubiera casado con este último si no fuera porque le habían dado como esposa a la diosa del amor y la belleza, Sharon)

Así que, a pesar de estar en edad madura y no haber hecho ningún juramento de virginidad como Natasha, María y Peggy, se encontraba muy lejos de encontrar un esposo o compañero.

No era que creía que cada mujer debía encontrar un marido (como Sharon solía decir para molestia de su hermana Nat) es solo que ella anhelaba conocer lo que era el amor, mucho más allá del familiar. Apoyaba a quien no lo deseaba, pero eso no quería decir que eso quisiera para ella.

Fue en una hermosa tarde en la que su primo Thor (la personificación del sol) decidió sacar a relucir todo su poder, que su vida cambió.

Se encontraba en uno de los prados que había creado con sus propias manos, recolectando un montón de flores y frutos ya florecidos, cuando sucedió.

Sus hermanas mayores estaban alejadas, haciendo una competencia de arquería junto a Clint, por lo que ella prácticamente estaba sola.

Disfrutando de su actividad, se agacho para tomar un conjunto de dientes de león. Extrañada, notó como una rosa tan roja como la sangre misma florecía en medio de ellos.

Curiosa, decidió tomarla, pensando en lo bonita que se vería cuando la pusiera en una diadema que le daría a Vali, el hijo del dios de la luna, Loki. Pero al momento de tocarla, una gran grieta se abrió en la tierra y una niebla negra envolvió todo.

Asustada intentó dar unos pasos hacia atrás, pero rápidamente fue tomada por dos brazos que tiraron de ella, subiéndola a un carruaje igual de negro que la noche misma.

—No tengas miedo, serás mi reina —Un hombre de cabellos castaños le susurró con una sonrisa.

No importa lo mucho que gritó y se removió intentando huir, aquel desconocido no le dejó ir. Contra su voluntad, la cargó e hizo mover a los caballos, llevándola a quien sabe dónde.

En ese mismo momento sus hermanos, alertados por los gritos, corrieron hasta el lugar en su búsqueda, más no pudieron encontrarla. Rápido fueron hasta donde la diosa Sarah estaba haciendo crecer un Jasmín para avisarle de la desaparición de la joven.

A pesar de que la mujer hizo levantar cada árbol, planta, montaña y piedra que encontró; que María y Clint se separaron en los montes y que Natasha ordenara a sus perros y cazadoras buscar a su pequeña hermana, nada de eso funcionó. Simplemente no había rastró de Stephanie.

Esa noche el llanto de Sarah se escuchó por cada rincón de la tierra, a la vez que pequeños copos de nieve caían de los cielos.

_OoO_

—Si me devolvieras mi martillo y casco, te lo agradecería —habló Tony a la joven doncella que le observaba con las manos en las caderas, como una madre molesta.

—Nada de eso. Llevas ya siete horas aquí encerrado y Bruce me ha dicho que aun no has probado bocado — Que traidor podía ser un dios ante una linda sonrisa (que no lo culpaba, él había caído por Steph debido a eso) —El día que me llevaste me dijiste que me harías tu reina, ¿pues que reina puedo ser si mi esposo se muere antes de casarse conmigo? —fue la contestación de su prometida, quién tiró de su brazo para sacarlo de la recamara.

Solo había pasado una semana y Stephanie se había adueñado del lugar.

Lo que antes era un lugar sombrío y sin vida, ahora estaba lleno de luz. Pequeños espacios estaban cubiertos de flores y árboles. Incluso las almas empezaban a estar muchos más alegres junto a los dioses que con él vivían.

Y ni se diga de Cerbero, el gran perro que hacía correr a cualquiera que lo viera, se transformaba en un cachorro cuando la rubia le acariciaba la barriga.

Por más que actuara como si le molestara, la verdad es que estaba muy feliz por los cambios habidos. Por primera vez, se sentía en un hogar.

_OoO_

Mientras que en el inframundo la vida brotaba, en el mundo mortal la muerte gobernaba.

Sarah estaba tan desesperada por encontrar a su hija, que ya no se preocupaba por sus deberes como diosa.

Ahora simplemente se encargaba de recorrer largos caminos en su búsqueda, tanto de noche como de día, ayudada por las antorchas de Wanda, la diosa de magia y los caminos.

Tanto era su dolor, que sus poderes comenzaron a destruir todo aquello que una vez se había esmerado en proteger.

La tierra dejo de ser fértil, no importaba que tanto imploraran o sacrificaran los humanos, nada crecería. Los animales comenzaron a morir y un invierno eterno cubrió el mundo.

Los dioses empezaron a preocuparse, tanto por su hermana como por los humanos que estaba muriendo cada día más, así que decidieron acercarse a ella, rogarle que volviera a su trabajo a cambio de que ellos buscaran a su hija; más la diosa se negó de forma rotunda.

¿De qué servían los claros, las flores, los animales, las tierras, si su amada pequeña no podía disfrutarlo? El mensaje era claro, si Stephanie no aparecía, la tierra moriría.

Finalmente, era tanto el desespero y llanto de la mujer, que Thor decidido intervenir. No por los mortales, sino porque empatizaba con el dolor de su prima.

Thor estaba casado con Quill, el hijo de Arno y una ninfa acuática; Ambos tenía siete hijos y recientemente había nacido un octavo; una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios a la cual llamaron Frigga, en honor a su abuela.

En el instante en que él había sostenido el cuerpecito de su hija en sus brazos, supo que haría lo imposible por cuidarla de todo aquello que pudiera lastimarla; de repente, la sola idea de perderla como Sarah había perdido a su primogénita le provoco un dolor insoportable; por eso, a expensas de su primo, decidió decirle la verdad a la mujer con la que compartía lazos.

Siendo el dios del sol, veía todo lo que pasaba en el mundo (al menos hasta que su hermano Loki tomaba su lugar en los cielos) así que había estado en el momento en que la joven diosa fue raptada.

—Prima—fue lo primero que dijo al bajar de su carro dorado. La deidad frente a él ya no era quien recordaba.

La piel se había vuelto arrugada, pálida como el hielo, los ojos habían perdido color; ojeras se acentuaban bajo los mismos y su cabello rubio se había tornado canoso y quebradizo. Incluso los vestidos coloridos que solía usar fueron reemplazados por una sotana negra y sucia.

—Si vienes a pedirme que vuelva a mi trabajo, puedes volver por donde viniste Thor. No volveré a hacer florecer nada hasta que mi hija este a mi lado—Las palabras eran frías, carentes de vida. Thor suspiró.

—Nada de eso. Ahora que tengo una hija, entiendo tus acciones; si la perdiera, quemaría la tierra hasta encontrarla—Y no era falso, si bien él amaba a sus ocho hijos por igual, sus hijos mayores eran varones y podrían cuidarse solos ¿pero Frigga? Era apenas una bebé de pecho y una niña, por si fuera poco. —Se donde esta Stephanie—la mirada helada se posó en él —Anthony fue a pedirle a Gregory permiso para casarse con ella, cuando este se lo concedió, Tony vino hasta el claro de laguna azul y la tomó por la fuerza. Actualmente Steph esta viviendo en el inframundo, con el permiso del rey del Olimpo.

Al terminar de hablar, notó que Sarah estaba muy calmada…demasiado.

—¿Prima? —Pero Sarah no contestó, solo apretó los puños.

¿Así que Gregory le había dado permiso a su hermano menor para tomar a SU hija? ¿Con qué derecho se creía capaz de decidir sobre su vida? ¡Él nunca había estado para su niña! ¡Ella y solo ella había criado a su pequeña florecilla! Y por si fuera poco, aun viendo que estaba sufriendo, no había dicho nada, NADA.

Oh, estaba furiosa. ¡¿Cómo permitía que Stephanie fuera a los infiernos?! ¡Su pequeña era una diosa de naturaleza!

Desapareciendo en un viento, se dirigió al monte Olimpo para hablar con su hermanito pequeño.

Gregory iba a conocer lo que una madre furiosa podía hacer.

_OoO_

Tony se mantuvo callado mientras Pietro esperaba a su lado. El mensaje que le había llegado de parte de Greg era claro:

Debía devolver a Stephanie al lado de su madre.

Al parecer su hermana mayor había discutido de forma muy acalorada con su hermano pequeño, dejando muy explícitamente que, si su hija no volvía con ella, el mundo entero sucumbiría ante un eterno frío.

Y, por supuesto, Gregory fue lo suficientemente sabio para no intentar probar si Sarah era o no capaz de tal cosa.

Así que allí estaba, esperando que la joven que había robado su corazón saliera para que su sobrino la llevara directo a su hogar materno.

—No te sientas así tío—el mocoso murmuró, viendo a su media hermana salir con una pequeña bolsa tejida a partir de lana colgada de su hombro—Te aseguró que, si Steph quiere, encontrara formal de volver.

Él gruñó, viendo a la diosa acercársele. Inmediatamente la tiró a su cuerpo, abrazándola tan fuerte como podía.

Cerró los ojos, queriendo que el momento durara para siempre. Pero, como siempre, el destino no estaba de su lado.

—Te amo Tony—ella murmuró con esa voz tan dulce como la miel—Lo sabes ¿no? Te prometo que volveré a ti. Solo espérame, mi hermoso dios.

Aquellos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, en un beso demandante; unos segundos después se separaron, apoyaron sus frentes juntas por un rato, hasta que Pietro fingió toser.

Resignado, la dejó ir.

Con una lagrima bajando por su mejilla, observó al amor de su vida irse.

De nuevo el inframundo volvía a cubrirse de solo oscuridad…

_OoO_

Habían pasado casi seis meses cuando escuchó por primera vez los ladridos felices de Cerbero.

Confundido, salió a ver que estaba sucediendo. Su perro no ladraba de esa forma, no con quienes habitaban allí por lo menos…

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando una figura femenina saltó sobre él, tirándolo directamente al suelo.

—¿Steph? —Preguntó extrañado, viendo a la diosa encima suya, sonriendo tan feliz como aquel día en el prado—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

La joven rubia dejó salir una risa, para luego plantarle un pequeño beso en la boca.

—Te dije que volvería ¿no? —preguntó sin dudar realmente—Hay una regla que incluso el rey de los dioses no puede evitar, quien prueba un alimento de los campos elíseos esta condenado a quedarse en el inframundo para siempre, así que el día que me fui, lleve conmigo una granada—explicó alegre —Lamentablemente sé que mi madre desataría un frío eterno si me quedará aquí eternamente, así que solo comí seis semillas…—soltó un suspiró, molesta—Por lo cual, llegamos a un acuerdo. Durante seis meses me quedare contigo y seré tu reina y esposa —sonrió, besándolo de nuevo—Pero luego de ese tiempo, tendré que volver con mi madre por otros seis meses… ¿qué dices Tony? ¿Me aceptas aún no pudiendo tenerme todo el…?

La cortó al besarla de forma exigente. Sus manos se posaron en la pequeña espalda y la apretó contra él, sintiendo el calor y el latir del corazón ajeno.

—No me importaría si solo fuera un mes con tal de estar a tu lado—contestó cuando terminó el beso. —¡Por mí, te extrañe demasiado Steph!

Como contestación recibió otro beso de su, ahora, _esposa._

**Author's Note:**

> Y este fue el mito que ganó :v así que de nuevo tenemos una fem Steve porque hay muy poco -3- ya los próximo los haré yaoi.
> 
> Mini Bonus:
> 
> —¿Qué dijiste de mi esposo? —Stephanie la, recientemente nombrada, diosa de la primavera le habló al dios de la guerra.
> 
> —Que es un antisocial si debe secuestrar a una doncella para casarla con él—Rumlow rio.
> 
> —Oh, tu pequeña basura— la rubia tomó el escudo que su marido le había mandado a hacer personalmente. Con su mano libre se quitó la corona de flores que su hijo mayor le había hecho y se la pasó a Tony, quien cargaba a un durmiente Harley—Cariño, ten esto ¿sí? En un segundo vuelvo.
> 
> Sin esperar más se lanzó sobre el pobre dios qué, por más que lo intentaba, no podía defenderse de los puñetazos de la diosa.
> 
> —Papi—el pequeño niño tiró del brazo de su progenitor—Mami da miedo enojada.
> 
> Su padre asintió.
> 
> —Viene de familia hijo—respondió, viendo como Gregory corría de una furiosa Sarah luego de, seguramente, decir alguna tontería—Recordemos nunca enfadar ni a tu madre ni a tu abuela.
> 
> Por cierto, según la mitología, Hades y Persefone tuvieron seis hijos (y si, toda la paternidad se la dan a Hades, dado que el mito de Zeus teniendo relaciones con Persefone nunca fue cien por ciento asegurado, a diferencia de, por ejemplo, el mito de él como lluvia dorada o como cisne) Esta sería mi versión:
> 
> Peter: Macaria, diosa de la buena fortuna y gobernante de las islas afortunadas (el equivalente del Paraíso cristiano para los griegos. Aquí los muertos disfrutaban de un lugar perfecto e ideal) Por cierto, Macaria era esposa de Thanatos y aquí puse a Beck como Thanatos 7w7r.
> 
> Harley: Melínoe, diosa de las ofrendas y fantasmas. Solía salir en las noches para asustar a la gente (Puse a Harley porque siempre lo veo como el travieso o el que disfruta de molestar xD)
> 
> Johnny: Zagreo, dios del renacimiento.
> 
> María: Tisífone: Erinia que castiga los delitos de sangre.
> 
> Morgan: Erinia que castiga los delitos morales
> 
> Sarah: Erinia que castiga los delitos de infidelidad.
> 
> (si, las Erinias muchas veces son puestas como hijas de Persefone y Hades)
> 
> los comentarios no matan -3-9


End file.
